


Morning Star

by juyeonism



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i was sick and on meds when i wrote this, this was rotting in my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeonism/pseuds/juyeonism
Summary: Sangyeon never thought he'd forget the dark history he had, but things change when someone new moves into the room next to his.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 13





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> \- written in sangyeon's point of view  
> \- just a simple drabble i wrote at 3am a few months ago  
> \- has a basic ass storyline  
> \- i just wanted to post something in this account

No dream of mine ended without her presence in it.

My little sister's scared eyes looking into mine right after I lost control of the brakes always left me in a haze of guilt and regret. My parents kicked me out of the house for it and I had to live in this shit apartment with a piece of history that haunted me. Waking up in the middle of the night felt suffocating. It felt like every part of my body was tied to the bed and I couldn't do anything but be blinded by my own tears. Things usually went like that hellhole until someone moved into the room next to mine.

He'd be awake by the time I rise, playing his guitar, singing unfamiliar melodies. His soft, mellow voice seeping through the paper-thin wall separating us, it was hard not to pay attention. I knew the music were his own for the lyrics felt too sensitive and realistic; I guessed it was based from his own experience, struggles.

It didn't take long until I found myself tuning into his music. I would sleep around seven to ten in the evening, then wake up to my alarm at three in the morning. I was actually surprised to even think that I did it. I finally rested.

One morning, he stopped. I didn't know why. He just stopped and I started having nightmares again, involving him.

By then, I began to worry. Thoughts of every color composed my mind. I even wondered if he's finally got what he wanted from the lyrics I heard from him. The next day, I decided to confront him.

It needed a lot of confidence and a thick faceㅡwhich I neither haveㅡbut for the sake of my growing despair, I wanted to do it.

I stepped out of my room and went to his doorstep. It took me minutes to decide if I should do it or continue my misery until I finally had the guts to do so. I rang his doorbell and started to blur out words.

"Hey. I don't know you, you don't know me, but thank you. Your music saved me. I'm no one to ask you this but you really need to keep on singing. So, uhh, yeah. I'll get going now," I said. I stood there for a couple of moments not expecting an answer and walked away wanting one.

I was in no place to get an answer, though. As I took a few steps back to my room, I heard him say something that made me jerk slightly.

"Wait."

I turned around to see him peeking from inside, his upper body only showing. Dark circles had formed beneath his brown eyes, tired eyelids draping above them. His fingertips were stained with rust from pressing on his guitar strings. His messy hair gave the expression that he was stuck in his bed for days. All in all, he looked more presentable than most of the tenants in the apartment.

"You like my music?" he asked with surprise written in his eyes.

"I do. Actually, I love it," I said. I saw a small smile form on his lips. Suddenly, my heart's pace quickened.

"Wow," he said, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," I offered him a smile, "I'll get going now."

"I'm Jacob." He reached out his hand.

I looked at his scarred wrists, then at his eyes. I shook his hand as I exchanged in my name, "Sangyeon."


End file.
